bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kraven Jäger
:"...he who hath brought sin to heaven, and doom to all of mankind..." Blankslate Kraven Jäger (クラブン ッジャー, Kurabun Jjaa) is an old and powerful Quincy, who has the unique ability to absorb the Soul fragments of Yhwach that have been given to key individuals, namely the Sternritter, and use them for his own means. Because of this, his goal in life is to find and kill all of the Sternritter, and use their power to assert himself as the true king of both Quincy and all of mankind. Appearance Kraven is a rather tall man of immense muscular build, despite his seasoned appearance. His most notable feature upon first glance is his deep blue/violet hair, which is paired alongside streaks of white hair on his sideburns and moustache, complementing his full gruff beard. His attire normally consists of a specialized blue vest with light blue lines, black military pants and boots, and a large, dark blue trenchcoat over it all. Personality Kraven's appearance suggests that he is a man of quality and nobility, and this is only partially true. While he may seem like a gentleman at a first glance, he is truly a relentless being of unwavering resolve and passion, never willing to compromise his ideals and goals, and never slacking on his labors. Kraven will go to any lengths to ensure his own success, to set his plans for the world in stone for others to behold. His methods, in most cases, can be pretty brutal, and are heavily frowned upon. Should an enemy persist in hindering his path, he will not hesitate to mercilessly beat them to death with his bare hands, and even brutalise them to further his case. He does not do this out of pleasure, however, nor even really for enjoyment; rather, his intentions are truly for the greater good of his people, and mankind as a whole. While he respects Yhwach for his power and strength, he also despises his character and means, seeing him not only a weak King due to his condition, but as a dangerous one as well. A king who requires the death of his own subjects, blessed or no, is no true king in Kraven's eyes, and he seeks to undo this by taking the powers of the Sternritter and asserting himself as the most powerful of the Quincy race. If this means killing the Sternritter, then so be it; they will not hinder him from his ultimate goal: to transform the world of Quincies from a chaotic battlefield into a thriving kingdom, which him at it's helm. History Powers and Abilities Spirit Weapon Durchdringend Gott Streik (ダークドリンジェンド ゴット ストリーク, Daakudorinjendo Gotto Sutoriiku; German for Piercing God Strike) is the name of Kraven's spirit weapon, which takes the form of an ornate combat trident. A dull gold in colour, it is a spear with three prongs at the tip; uniquely for Kraven's variation, the middle prong is larger and bulkier than the two adjacent. The staff is designed to appear sectioned, similar to a Sansetsukon (三節棍, Three Sectional Staff), albeit with additional sections. Each section has a design as carefully crafted as the prongs, similar to jewelry, with the center possesssing a sphere; is it this section that Kraven grips when wielding the trident as a staff.True to the design, it can split at will, connected by bonds of reishi instead of chains, giving it amazing extension power. At the base of the trident is a sharp, pointed blade, which Kraven can use as a weapon as well, in particular for surprise strikes from victims expecting the prongs. Trivia *His appearance, and primary inspiration, is based off of Kraven the Hunter, a famous villain in The Amazing Spider-Man comic book series. *According to Zanpakuto-Leader, Kraven is meant to fill the purpose of an "Anti-Yhwach" like character, and therefore both wears and uses an inverted Wandenreich cross emblem on his forehead and on certain things relating to his cause. This is meant to symbolize the difference between Yhwach and Kraven in a manner that reflects the conflict between Jesus Christ and the "Anti-Christ" in Catholic Religion.